


Where My Story Ends (and Ours Begins)

by Katsudamn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Eloping, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, House Shopping, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Married Life, RIP Viktor and Yuuri, Wedding, just some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn/pseuds/Katsudamn
Summary: Yuuri felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he looked the Russian in front of him in the eyes, a smile gracing both of their faces. This might not have been the time or the place to get married, but that wasn't going to stop these two.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here ever. Any feedback is welcome. This chapter is more of a lead in to the actual story, so please... Bear with me. I promise we'll get to the meat of it.

Winter can bring about many changes. People get older, the year changes, snow falls, and lakes turn to ice. Time seemed to stand still in times like this, and Viktor Nikiforov absolutely loved it. The Russian man was sitting outside of the hotel owned by his fiancé's family, relaxing in the chilled courtyard with a small smile gracing his lips as he settled in with a warm mug of hot chocolate, reading with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It may have been snowing, but he didn't mind.

The longer time stayed this way, the better. Life couldn't get much more perfect, to Viktor. He couldn't ask for anything more than he already had. At least... he didn't want to ask for anything more. He was happy, knowing he had someone to hold him at night, or cuddle when he felt particularly cold. The light haired man found himself not even paying attention to his book, lost in thought as his mind wandered to his future husband. In fact, he was so out of it that he hadn't even noticed when they had come out with Makkachin and snuggled up against him until they had eventually taken over his hot chocolate.

Yuuri grinned at his fiancé, sitting under the blanket outside with them and wrapping his hands around the steaming mug in the others hand, sighing happily when their fingers met. He slowly brought it up to his own lips and took a small sip, giggling at the fact that they still hadn't seemed to have notice. He'd taken at least a few more sips before he felt Viktor wrap an arm around him to pull him closer and close their book. He flashed a timid smile when he saw them raise an eyebrow and take a sip from what was originally their own hot chocolate little, hoping they wouldn't be too mad at the fact that he'd taken a few small sips of their drink.

"You shouldn't be out here in the cold, Yuuri," the older mam whispered, pressing his lips against the other's forehead fondly.

At that, Yuuri laughed quietly, feeling a blush start to rise and heat his cheeks at the touch. "I could say the same to you."

Viktor gently coaxed the mug up to Yuuri's lips, sighing happily when he saw them take another sip of the slowly cooling liquid as he cooed at them under his breath. "Shh... You're smaller than I am, I don't want you getting too cold..."

"Viktor," the younger of the two whined quietly, laughing quietly when the mug met his lips again.

"I could be a polar bear! I'm invincible to the cold," he said, puffing out his chest with a small laugh, mocking a bears growl.

They fell into a comfortable silence after a few moments of laughter, looking into each others eyes and somehow finding a way to snuggle up even closer.

The dark haired male leaned in slowly and gave the other a small kiss, giggling when the other got up with him in their arms bridal style. He clutched the mug and the book in his lap, sighing happily at the warmth that came from inside the hotel once they entered, even though the comfortable heat radiating off of Viktor never seemed to stop. Yuuri giggled, looking into the other's eyes while he was being carried up the stairs, not even noticing his parents and sister rolling their eyes at their soft whispers of sweet nothings.

A smile formed on Viktor's face as he set the other down on their bed and closed the door behind them, locking it quietly and setting down the mug and book before he jumped onto the bed with the other, pulling them close into his arms and kissing all over the other's cheeks. "I love you," he whispered, rubbing their side gently and closing his eyes. "My beautiful husband," he murmured gently squeezing their hand with a small smile smile.

"I'm not your husband yet," Yuuri mumbled, shaking his head slowly. He smiled at the idea of being their husband, turning around and kissing his chest gently. "I don't wanna wait anymore..."

"Mmnn... neither do I..."

"Well... You only said we'd have a ceremony when I won gold, so..."

Viktor rose an eyebrow, somehow sensing where this was going. "Why, Yuuri... Do you mean we should elope? How scandalous!"

The dark haired male blushed and laughed quietly, glancing away. "Well, yeah..."

"Then of course! Let's do it! I wanna run away with you, Yuuri. We'll come back after a really short honeymoon..."

The next few hours filled themselves with giggles, small kisses, and planning for what was going to happen next. After that, it was simply a matter of waiting.


	2. Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, paparazzi, and a very grumpy Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was kind of boring, and I'm sorry about that (not really), but this one should hopefully be a bit better. It had to be written and read for the rest of this to really work out properly, anyway. There is FINALLY a little bit of what I was hinting at in the beginning. To make up for the first one, I'm giving you a wedding! And a "ninja" Viktor...

When the time came that everything in the hotel had fallen silent, and the lights had been shut off for the night, two young men tiptoed out of their room and down the stairs, stifling giggles of excitement.

Yuuri caught his soon-to-be-husband rolling around in the shadows of the home, having to physically cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "Viktor! What on earth are you doing?!" he hissed through the dark, trying not to wake anyone.

"I'm a ninja!" was the only response the younger man received.

A few minutes (and clumsily executed rolls across the floor) later, they had finally made it outside without having woken anybody in the hotel. Yuuri glanced back over his shoulder at the white haired man, still looking around the courtyard, like he was contemplating doing another roll or two, just to add affect. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Viktor's hand quickly, dragging them off to the car before they'd be stuck there any longer.

Viktor grinned and looked over at his very-soon-to-be-husband. "Remember we need to stop by the tailor first." He strapped in and sighed happily under his breath, settling in for the short drive.

"I wish you didn't hate every single one of my suits," the dark haired male grumbled, driving them over to the tailor that somehow owed Viktor a favor while he thought on the days events and how worth it would be once they were finally at the alter.

* * *

"It's a suit _emergency,"_ Viktor had cried into his phone, looking near frantic as he looked through Yuuri's (very small) collection of suits and ties. "How am I supposed to get married to someone in such gaudy attire!"

Apparently, the tailor had taken mercy on Viktor, despite the fact it was near one in the morning.

* * *

Viktor flashed a small smile at the man driving the car, laughing and shaking his head. "It'll be worth it when we get there! I promise!"

"Tell that to the bank account."

"Yuuri, we're going to share it after today, you know that! Besides, you might have student loans that some of your winnings go to, but I've been able to save mine, for the most part. Stop worrying so much," he hummed, looking out the window with a happy sigh.

A quiet huff passed Yuuri's lips, shaking his head slowly as he kept driving down the road. He turned when he saw the shop, lights just barely turning on in the very early hours of the morning. Parking the car, he got out and waited patiently for the other, trying not to be annoyed with the fact that the one thing impeding them from going immediately to a chapel was the fact that Viktor just  _had_ to get new suits for both of them and they lacked rings.

Viktor eagerly dragged the other inside, grinning at the tailor when the bell rang and they gave him a groggy smile.

"A suit emergency, you said?" the tailor hummed, leading them to the main area of the store. "What kind of suit are you looking for?"

The older man moved in close to the tailor and glanced at Yuuri with a smile that looked almost shy while whispered into their ear, sighing happily when he heard the tailor's gasp of approval.

Yuuri watched the small commotion take place in confusion while the tailor nodded eagerly and guided them both to an area to get measurements taken. He went first, and of course, Viktor offered to "help" take his future husband's measurements, but Yuuri was pretty sure it was just a ploy to touch him in a lot more places than previously allowed.

A grin formed on the platinum haired man's lips, taking his turn after Yuuri. He looked into their warm eyes the whole time, near melting like the chocolate color their eyes were. He hardly even noticed when the tailor had left the room to search for the suits Viktor had requested without Yuuri's knowledge. He caught his fiancé stifling a small laugh at his lovestruck behavior ans pouted, even though he knew they meant it in the sweetest way possible. "Oh, Yuuri, you're so cruel to an old man."

"I'm not laughing at you... I just think you look really cute like that," Yuuri hummed with a smile, his anxiety and irritation apparently having ebbed away, "and you aren't old. Don't talk about yourself like that. You're not even thirty."

Viktor opened his mouth to make a rebuttle, but quickly closed it and smiled when the tailor came back with two suspiciously opaque bags. Yuuri tried to peek in one of them, but quickly had his eyes covered by the Russian's hand. He inspected them quickly and nodded, zipping them up and making sure the other didn't even get to touch them. "It's a surprise," was the only explanation he offered as they were led to the front counter and rung up. Viktor got some kind of a discount because of the situation, quickly working out the price with the tailor before running out the door of the shop, suits in one hand, Yuuri's own hand cradled gently in the other.

They were stunned by the flash of a camera right before they got to their car, groaning and shaking their heads a little bit at the sudden bright flash in the midst of the dark parking lot. Viktor and Yuuri huffed as they asked about what they were doing buying suits at two in the morning. There was no explanation made by either of them as they got in the car and slammed the doors, quickly checking to make sure they had their bags, passports, and the suits they'd just bought.

"Drive!" Viktor shouted when the lone paparazzi was running towards the car to get more pictures, sighing in relief when they pulled away just in time and quickly heading out of the parking lot and down the road.

This time, it was Yuuri who called in a favor with a family friend who knew a jeweler.

* * *

"You  _have_ to help me!" Yuuri had said hurriedly into the phone, sighing in relief when a very reluctant jeweler had agreed to go into their shop.

 _"Is every figure skater this weird?"_  was the only thought that was in the jewelers mind as they made it out to their car, rolling their eyes and starting on the journey to their shop.

* * *

They pulled into the next parking lot, sighing in relief when the lights to the jewelry shop really were on. A small, anxious kiss was exchanged between the two of them before they got out and made their way inside, hand in hand.

Yuuri smiled at the tired, young jeweler, saying something to them in Japanese that Viktor couldn't quite understand. The Russian sighed as they conversed, catching only bits and pieces. He knew the other was using words he didn't know to tease him about the suit. He guessed it was their way of getting back at him. He walked slowly along the glass displays, taking in every single different collection of jewelry, specifically the rings. He already knew they were going to get something platinum to balance out the gold, and to show that their love was much stronger than it had been. Though... that didn't mean Viktor knew exactly what the other had in mind.

The younger man made sure Viktor wasn't paying attention before he motioned to the rings he'd picked out, smiling when the jeweler complimented his choice. Viktor was called over to be sized for a ring, but that was only using the simple, silver loop of plain steel bands. He felt impatience bubbling up in his chest as he tried to catch peeks of what the rings were that the jeweler was putting into individual boxes, sighing every time Yuuri blocked his view. All Viktor got was a glimpse of a shine, and then the box he'd been looking into closed. 

He sighed, happy that he kept the other from seeing what he'd chosen, nodding a little bit. "If you decide you don't like this one after the ceremony, I promise we can come back and get one that you do like. My feelings won't be hurt at all, if you don't like it."

Viktor simply rolled his eyes, waiting patiently for Yuuri to pay before practically dragging him outside.

Somehow, they'd managed to avoid the paparazzi this time. They silently thanked whatever god allowed them to catch such a break and were quickly on the road again.

Yuuri had them at the glass chapel in the nearby woods in record time, thankful that he'd somehow managed to convince a priest not only to marry them, a gay couple, but especially at this ungodly hour. The priest nodded and smiled at the happy couple as they ran inside the building and into the dressing rooms around the back with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, Yuuri... Do you want to see your suit?" he whispered once they'd closed the door.

"Please," Yuuri said excitedly, nodding a little bit.

Viktor nodded and unzipped both bags, showing mainly white suits to the other, with a teal inside and black bow ties. Yuuri felt himself tear up a little as he smiled, the reality of the situation finally hitting him fully.

He was held close before they parted ways into separate rooms to change and get ready, chuckling at the white rose lapels that awaited each of them separately in the individual dressing rooms.

A few minutes later, they had both changed, gotten their appearances in order, and were standing at the alter.

 Yuuri felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he looked the Russian in front of him in the eyes, a smile gracing both of their faces. This might not have been the time or the place to get married, but that wasn't going to stop these two. The priest looked between the two and nodded in approval, smiling at the fond way they held hands.

"Are you two both ready to start?" He asked quietly, hoping he wasn't interrupting a moment. They both nodded and the priest opened his bible, starting the ceremony.

Viktor and Yuuri both repeated the vows in turn, and added their own improvised ones at the end as per tradition, both fondly recalling the beginning of their relationship all the way to the place they were standing now, about to get married. 

"Do you have the rings?" he asked, not being able to help but smile when Yuuri pulled the boxes out of his pocket, gently pushing his own ring into the other's hand, keeping the other's ring, to place on each other's fingers.

Yuuri nodded and smiled, opening the box to reveal a bright platinum band to the other with simple black inlays on the outside of it, almost like filigree. The bands both had been engraved on the inside, Viktor's with the Japanese writing for "I love you" and Yuuri's with the Russian writing for "I love you." The priest gave them a reassuring nod as they slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, silent, happy tears slowly making their way down their faces as they smiled.

"You may now kiss the br- groom," the priest said, chuckling when they pulled each other into a gentle kiss.

A few short seconds after their ceremony had ended, Viktor's phone rang with Yurio's contact information on the screen. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at Yuuri as he answered and put it on speaker phone. It was clear that the younger Russian was also on speaker phone at the springs, by the conversation going on with their friends and family in the room the call was coming from.

"Hello!" Viktor and Yuuri said cheerfully, looking into each other's eyes as the priest started making sure everything was as it should be in the rest of the building.

"Viktor! I went to your room to see you and you weren't there! I looked on my phone, and saw a rumor you two were eloping with a picture of you running out of a suit shop!" the blonde called into the phone, annoyance clear in his still sleepy voice.

"Oh, congratulations, baby boy!" Yuuri's mother cooed in the background, clearly sniffling and crying with tears Yuuri could only hope were from happiness.

Yurio interrupted Minako's well wishes thar had started in the background and shouted into the phone, "you didn't just do this!"

Viktor laughed and kissed Yuuri softly and quickly before speaking into the phone. "Oops?"


	3. to Russia with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri go on their honeymoon! All is well for this happy couple as they start their married life, and go to Viktor's apartment in St. Petersburg to discuss the rest of their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I don't know. It's been stressful lately. I apologise if this isn't so great, considering I'm half asleep.

Viktor and Yuuri grinned as they hopped back in their car, squeaking quietly when the paparazzi from earlier stopped them dead in their tracks.

A blinding flash of a camera took the newlyweds by surprise before they slipped into the car quickly and sped off, headed towards the airport with flights they'd booked earlier that day. They'd be cutting it close, but it didn't matter much. After all, it'd be obvious that the two men in white suits all over each other had just gotten married.

As soon as they'd entered the airport, a hush filled the area as a few girls squealed softly when they stole a few kisses. Viktor did most of the talking at the ticket counter, checking their luggage, but never once broke the contact between the two of them.

Longing glances and soft touches were exchanged on both ends while they waited to board the plane. Of course, Viktor had insisted upon being in first class, and it wasn't like Yuuri could complain. As long as he could touch and feel his new husband, he'd be more than happy.

Yuuri grinned as he watched platinum hair gleam in the moonlight of the early morning while they walked across the tarmac and onto the plane, giggling and exchanging whispers with him while they were led to the first class section of the plane by a flight attendant. It was obvious she wasn't really wanted around though, because every time she turned her head away, more kisses and touches were stolen.

Viktor sighed in relief as soon as they sat in their assigned seats, waiting for the flight attendant to leave the otherwise empty first class cabin. He hung up the 'do not disturb' sign outside of their compartment and immediately pulled the younger man into an excited, passionate kiss as he laughed breathlessly.

Both of them were very eager to get to their destination, and neither of them truly wanted to wait that long before consummating their marriage, but of course, they'd be patient. That is... If they could manage not to look at each other's very obviously lust-clouded expressions.

"Hey, Vik, where are we going first?"

The platinum haired man turned his head and glanced at his new husband quickly before looking away. "Russia. There's something  I want to show you there."

Yuuri nodded a little bit and grabbed onto the other's hands gently, smiling warmly when the glittering wedding ring caught his attention. "Okay. But... How will we avoid the press? I hope they won't bother us too much on our wedding day..."

At that, Viktor grinned, pulling him close for a small kiss. He sighed happily as he snuggled up as best he could, squeezing the other's hand gently. His voice was quiet in the close proximity, but it was still warm and sweet, "it's okay if they do... The  important thing is that we're together and that we love each other."

Yuuri hummed quietly in thought and looked out the dark airplane window, patiently waiting to land. It definitely was gonna be a long day, if the press did bother them.

A few hours later, they were at Viktor's apartment door, both biting their bottom lip. The lighter haired man unlocked the door and held it open for his husband, gently ushering him in along with their luggage as he closed the door and locked it behind them.

Viktor pinned the other to the apartment wall quickly after everything had been set down, forcefully pushing his lips against those of the all too willing Japanese man's. It was all going well until... _buzz._ There went Yuuri's phone. It was obviously a call, with the amount of vibrations it was making, but gosh, was it annoying.

The dark haired man pulled the phone out of his pocket and was greeted with Phichit's name on the screen. He tossed the phone away absentmindedly before pulling his husband back closely with a mischievous smile. "Let it ring," he purred, earning himself a small shiver.

"But wasn't that Phichit...?"

"Who's that? Right now, you're the only man in the world to me, Viktor~"

"But he's your best friend."

"My husband is my best friend."

 Viktor grinned, pulling him closer until there was literally no room separating them. He took quick, heated kisses from the other as he led him back to the bedroom, walking backwards through his apartment.

A small squeal passed the younger man's lips when he was gently pushed onto the bed and he smiled, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "I've never done this, so please be patient with me," he whispered, blushing faintly.

"I've not either. I didn't have the time or left over energy from constant practice," he murmured, kissing his husband's neck softly. "I always believed this should be special, and now I know it will be."

Yuuri sighed happily, fully relaxing and letting the other have complete control. "Only me... Okay? Please don't do this with anybody else." He gave him a pleading expression and pulled him into a slow, loving kiss.

Limbs tangled together and loving caresses met soft skin and hair as the two men reveled in each other's touch. When one would start to pull back a little bit, the other would bridge the gap between their lips once more.

With each passing second the couple seemed to get more and more needy, but they kept every single touch gentle and loving. When the kiss finally broke, hands slowly found their way under shirts, caressing smooth skin.

"I may have seen you strip before, but this is so different," Viktor whispered, shivering in anticipation when he slid a hand under the other's shirt slowly but eagerly. "It's definitely not what things were like at home."

"Speaking of home, we need a home together. One to call our own. I love my parents, but I want to be able to be alone with you too. Please?"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, sitting up on the bed and gently stroking his cheek with a loving smile. "But right now, our marriage needs consummation."


	4. Hold Me Close (Don't Ever Let Me Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vik and Yuuri consummate their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I've updated. almost two months... I've been really busy, running between schoolwork, an early morning extracurricular, violin lessons, and symphony rehearsals that I've not really had the time...

Viktor smiled warmly at the other male in bed with him and playfully pinned him down, kissing along the side of his neck. "Mmm, you look good in this suit, Yuuri," he purred, stroking their cheek with one hand, "I almost wish we didn't have to take it off."

At those words Yuuri turned a bright shade of red, but still smiled. He laughed, shaking his head and relaxing underneath his husband. "You don't have to," he replied, winking coyly at Viktor, "but it might not be as much fun." He grinned, flipping their positions and elicting a surprised gasp from the platinum haired man underneath him. He leaned down, kissing him quickly, but with a burning desire.

"Patience, my love," he chided into the kiss, muffling his words. Viktor did end up kissing back as he laughed, but he wasn't laughing to mock Yuuri. He was laughing because he was happy, and relaxed, and actually felt safe in somebody else's arms for once. "I'm sure that suit will look better when it's all over the floor," he muttered when he broke the kiss, making sure he spoke right in the other's ear as he pressed soft kisses to the side of their neck. Viktor grinned at the small whimper that earned him, and it struck him just how desperate both of them really were.

The dark haired man shuddered and tilted his head to the side to give the other better access to his neck. He smiled when he felt them loosen his tie and unbutton the top three or four buttons of his shirt. "You're such a tease!" Yuuri pretended to be annoyed, but couldn't help it when his breath hitched, feeling a warm and damp sensation on his neck. He grinned when the position was flipped yet again, leaving him on the bottom, and he didn't care one bit.

Soft hums of approval escaped Viktor as he kissed along the side of Yuuri's neck, moving the offending fabric out of his way when started moving lower and lower. He undid more buttons at a painfully slow pace and smiled when he found them both sitting up, Yuuri reciprocating the actions he was receiving. Fondness bubbled up in his heart, and he grinned, amazed at how sweet and considerate they could be at a time like this. He really was lucky. "You don't have to."

"I want to." Yuuri let out a content sigh and loosened the other's tie, softly nipping at the hook of their jaw, which was the only spot he could reach that wasn't covered with fabric. When the tie was hanging loose, he slowly worked at the buttons of their shirt, ignoring the jacket for the time being as he pushed aside the fabric to let his lips roam the newly exposed skin. It wasn't like they'd never seen each other naked, or touched each other's bare skin, but this time was different. It had never been sexual before, and it was exciting for them to try something new together. "You smell nice, Vik," he purred, grazing his teeth over an an area that seemed particularly sensitive and reveling in the soft sound it earned him.

He giggled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri in a tight hug. He had no intentions of ever letting him leave. He might let them escape the hug, but he would never let them out of his life. Viktor truly loved the man kneeling across from him on the bed, and he was absolutely sure that he was happier with Yuuri than he could be with anybody else in the world. He shivered when he felt the other brush their lips over an area that was particularly sensitive and start gently kissing a spot on the crook of his neck and creating a small, pleasant amount of suction. He smiled to himself, finishing unbuttoning Yuuri's shirt, vest, and jacket, pulling the tie over their head and tossing it somewhere behind himself before trailing his hand over the smooth expanse of skin. "I'm so glad I married you," he whispered.

A smile formed on the younger man's lips after he pulled back, gasping softly when the other's hand found its way to one of his nipples. "I love you, Viktor," he hummed, placing a hand on top of the one on his chest. Suddenly, Viktor had pounced him again and was right on top of him, looking down at him with a smirk. He still looked loving, and gentle, but part of him seemed even needier from the other acting so inviting.

"I  _need_ you," Viktor mumbled, kissing all over Yuuri's neck and collar bones, "I love you so, so much, but right now, I need you." He bit down every so often, just enough to leave small marks, claiming the younger man as his own. It wasn't enough to have him in a ring. A ring could be taken off. What couldn't be taken off was a love bite, and the more he left, the more satisfied he felt with the fact that the other really was his. He loved the soft moans coming from his husband, still touching and feeling everywhere he possibly could.

Yuuri giggled at the other's words, but found them endearingly sexy. He relaxed, letting Viktor have complete control of the situation and shuddering at the bites, moaning a little bit when a sensitive area was found. "I'm all yours," he whispered, placing a hand on the back of the other's neck, "you can take me." Viktor eventually moved his kisses even lower, undoing his own shirt and vest while exploring Yuuri's chest.

The older man finished unbuttoning his clothes, and let them hang loosely off himself as he rubbed the other's chest, letting his fingers brush up and over their nipples. When the other started moaning, it only encouraged him more, and he started paying special attention to them by softly pinching them or pulling on them, circling the pink buds with his fingers. He didn't bother saying anything more, reveling in the quiet sounds of pleasure filling the space around them. Part of him knew they couldn't be too loud because of the neighbors, but the more carnal part of him desperately wanted Yuuri to be loud, to scream his name over and over. He glanced into their deep brown eyes before leaning down to kiss him roughly, immediately finding a way to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. It was desperate, and  heated, and would probably be disgusting to almost anybody who saw it, but it definitely got his point across. Yuuri appeared to be into it too, seeming not to even mind how messy it got and moaning into the kiss whenever Viktor gave his nipples another tease. He broke the kiss momentarily for air, but it didn't last long, because the man underneath him almost automatically bridged the space between their lips and started the messy make out session back up again.

Yuuri panted into the kiss and whined softly when it was ended, but it was quickly cut short when he felt a warm, wet mouth surround one of his nipples and start lapping at the pink but. He gasped, moaning and closing his eyes, not even able to look down at his husband and how attractive they were. He felt himself twitch a little bit at the sensation of them softly nipping at it, groaning when he felt them start licking again with the rough, flat part of their tongue until it was almost raw and Yuuri was whimpering with pleasure, grasping at the sheets. It was when they started sucking that Yuuri let out a loud moan, tilting his head back. Soft noises of appreciation passed his lips, gasping at every new action he was receiving while Viktor's hand continued to toy with the nipple not in his mouth. After a few more minutes of licking, sucking, and nipping, Viktor switched sides and repeated the actions with heated breath. He bit it hard enough to have a gentle hold on the bud and pulled back, tugging a little bit on the skin and eliciting a sexual whine.

When he'd fully recreated the mess on both sides of Yuuri's chest, he left more love bites on their chest, sides, hips, and even scattering a few on their tummy. "Do you like it when I touch you this way?" His voice was slightly rough with desire, and longing, but he barely cared as he pulled his own tie off to get it out of the way. Viktor kissed and bit along the top of Yuuri's pants, rubbing him through the fabric. He eventually let his mouth replace the hand, placing wet kisses on the other through the material. He looked up at the other before going back and leaving hickies along their hips with a smirk. The other was all his, and nobody else's. Nobody could touch him, and if they tried, they'd be immediately met with the sight of an insane amount of bite marks, faded bruises in the shape of hands. He sighed happily at that thought, but he still wasn't finished with what he was doing. "May I?" He placed a hand on his husband's belt, biting his bottom lip.

The young man turned a bright shade of red at the question, but he nodded all the same. Viktor eagerly took the permission and undid his belt and slacks, pulling them off in a swift motion. He grinned when he saw the outline of Yuuri's erection in their boxers and quickly leaned in, eagerly lapping at the tip through the fabric and earning himself a moan, a hand tangling itself in his hair. Yuuri's breath hitched, groaning softly when the other started placing warm, open mouthed kisses on him. "Oh, Viktor... That's nice," he breathed out, stroking a hand through bright platinum hair. He could feel Viktor grin in satisfaction against him, and he realized he'd only encouraged his husband to tease him more.

"Oh? You like this? How lewd," he practically purred the words, looking up at the other with his pupils blown wide in adoration and desire, longing to memorize the well defined, but still somehow soft look Yuuri had in the moonlight trickling into the room through the large wall of windows in his bedroom. Viktor froze at how gorgeous the other was, inviting and eager, and in that moment, he couldn't help the loving expression that came to his features. He leaned up, giving him a gentle kiss before kneeling back down in front of him and kissing his inner thighs. "You look so beautiful tonight," he whispered, a warm smile taking the place of the smirk that had once been plastered onto his lips, "I can't get enough of it... All of you is absolutely perfect."

Yuuri turned the brightest shade of red he possibly could at the words he'd just heard whispered into the night. It was weird, having gone back to around 11 PM when they'd arrived in Russia, technically the day before they'd gotten married, due to the time difference, but that didn't bother him too much. It just gave him more time to admire the other, and more time to see them in the moonlight that complimented the pale skin and hair, making his bright blue eyes shine bright, as though lit by something brighter than the moon and stars. He reached down and stroked his cheek with a featherlight touch, sighing happily. "You're forgetting how stunning you look, Vik," he said quietly, shrugging his own unbuttoned shirt, jacket, and vest off and onto the floor somewhere before gently pushing the other's from their shoulders. "You look ethereal..."

Viktor blushed, but still smiled, as he went back to pressing soft kisses to Yuuri's hips and thighs and cautiously tugging at the other's boxers. "Please...?" He looked up with an almost desperate, unspoken desire written plainly across his face.

"Do you even have to ask...? Of course," he said, even though it was timid. Yuuri did mean it, but it was still embarrassing to him, for anybody to even think of doing anything to him. He did want it, though, and he didn't plan on denying his husband anything. Especially not on their wedding night. "I trust you with all of me... Everything we have is shared now, thanks to the marriage certificate in our luggage, Viktor... What's mine is yours, so please, just do anything you want."

The platinum haired man nodded slowly, pulling their boxers off with a bright blush. "What's mine is yours, too... So if you want something, tell me," he whispered, leaning over to the bedside table and feeling around for lube, leaning up to the his husband a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "If you don't want to do  _everything_ tonight, I'll be just as happy as if we had. Don't be afraid to tell me if you get scared or want to stop." Viktor looked up to the other, honesty shining bright in his eyes before he turned his attention back to the bottle of lube in his hand. He popped the cap open and put a generous amount of lube into his hand. "You're not allergic to silicone, are you?"

Yuuri tilted his head, and shrugged, watching the other in curiosity. "I don't think so. Is that astroglide...? I've not tried that one before, but it looks fun." He nodded a little bit, propping himself up on his elbows instead of sitting up all the way.

"Good. I might've cried if I had to go to the store in the middle of this. I would've done it willingly for you, though," he said, smiling up at Yuuri and wrapping his hand around their erection with a gentle touch. "Wow... You're really hard!" Viktor set a slow and steady pace and watched his own motions, fascinated by the other's body and their reactions. "It's hard to believe I'm the one that worked you up. After all... You're so sexy, and I'm so... not."

  
"Ah-!! Viktor, that's so not true!" Yuuri moaned softly at the touches, but giggled at their comments, happiness and pleasure bubbling up inside of him. He was absolutely certain there would never be a better combination of feelings than the ones Viktor could draw out of him, and he never wanted to forget them. Everything he received from them was perfect, physical and emotional alike. "You could have the whole world on their knees willingly for you! Mnn... Men and women alike..."

Viktor rolled his eyes, but still smiled, deciding to change the subject. He gave his wrist a quick flick when he got to the top of a stroke, slowly twisting it back to his resting position on the way back down, which earned him a series of startled gasps and moans. He continued this, speeding up the pace every so often and changing up when and where he stroked, or touched, desperate to know what it was that would make Yuuri melt.

Loud moans escaped him as the other stroked, and touched, and very gently twisted. He absolutely adored the sensation, and he could certainly understand now why people craved physical intimacy, if it was this much better than doing it to yourself. "Oh fuck! Wh- aaahhh~" Yuuri panted, his chest rising and falling dramatically with each breath. He didn't know what he liked best, and he was glad his husband hadn't asked. All of it felt amazing.

"Oh? I've never heard you talk like that before, Yuuri," he purred, teasing the other as he leaned in, pressing soft kisses near the base, "you have a dirty mouth, huh?" Viktor looked up with a smirk before pulling his hand away, replacing it with his tongue and mouth instead. It tasted a little bit like the lube, still, but most of that had time to absorb already. The taste of Yuuri mixing with the lube definitely wasn't unpleasant in Viktor's mind, anyway. It made it feel all the more taboo, and dirty, tasting the lube. He slowly took the tip fully into his mouth, softly sucking. He looked up at his husband as he sucked, taking more into his mouth and slowly pulling back after. He made sure he kept it nice and easy. It was embarrassing and clumsy, the way he did it, but he was sure he'd get better with time, and if the way Yuuri was acting was a clue to what they were feeling, they definitely didn't notice the inexperience.

Yuuri's hips gave an involuntary thrust up, and he squeaked in embarrassment when his tip hit the back of Viktor's throat. Only, the platinum haired man didn't seem to be phased at all and simply kept sucking, as though his gag reflex was entirely gone. Yuuri was thankful for that, and he curled his hands tightly into fists, gripping the sheets as though his life depended on it. He looked down at them, twitching at the sight of seeing Viktor doing something so lewd. He tried to hold back any moans, but he couldn't fight the one that escaped him when the other started slowly caressing his balls at the same time. It was all so good, and as much as he hated to admit it, he might not be able to last too much longer if the other didn't stop.

Thankfully, for Yuuri's sake, Viktor pulled back, wiping his mouth clean of any excess saliva with the back of his hand. He picked the lube up again, coating his fingers generously before closing it and dropping it on the bed somewhere next to them as he took in the expression on his husbands face. "You taste amazing," he remarked, voice slightly raspy from what he'd just done, "I don't think I'll ever get enough of that." Viktor looked up with lust in his eyes, circling his middle finger slowly around Yuuri's entrance.

"Oh, please," he breathed out, a shiver running down his spine at the touch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying his best to stay quiet before he heard what sounded like an annoyed huff from Viktor. "What?"

"You're not letting me hear you," Viktor mumbled, frowning a little bit and pulling his finger back, somehow still finding it in himself to act as childish as usual in a time like this. "I really want to hear you, Yuuri. I don't care if the neighbors hate me for the rest of my life. You're my husband, and I love you, so don't force yourself to be quiet." As soon as he saw the other nod, he put his finger back, cautiously sliding in only the tip before pulling it out and circling once more. He repeated this process, letting his finger get a little bit deeper in with each slow thrust. When he had his finger all the way inside, he leaned up, stealing a kiss from the younger man. He slowly moved it, never quite fully removing his finger, but coming rather close. Viktor smirked at each reaction the other had, reveling in the moans filling the air. He slid in another finger rather easily after that, though it did take some time to get it to start to go in. When Yuuri had relaxed around his fingers, he hooked them upwards slightly, purposefully pressing them upwards, feeling around for the other's prostate. He'd felt it while he'd been slowly scissoring his fingers, but this time, he really wanted to play close attention to it.

Yuuri could've sworn he saw stars when the other pressed right into his prostate, moaning loudly and arching his back, desperate for more. He panted, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband when they came up to give him a kiss. The young man kissed his husband with a desperate urgency, tangling his fingers in their hair and panting into the kiss. He explored the other's mouth as best as he could, already knowing he looked like a complete mess.

A startled yelp escaped Viktor when the other physically dug their nails into his skin, but it didn't hurt. The sting was somewhat pleasureable, and he shivered, speeding up the pace of his hand. "I don't know how long I can wait," he mumbled into the kiss while pushing in a third finger. At that, Yuuri only held on tighter, breaking the kiss and looking into the other's eyes as he tried to catch his breath. The platinum haired man leaned down, making the kiss continue in a rough, messy fashion. He knew they were truly going to wreck each other, but that was the fun of it. After all, what's a honeymoon without whole days being spent on mind blowing sex? He wasn't sure they'd be leaving bed that day, and he definitely knew he wouldn't want to if he didn't have to.

Once again, Yuuri broke the kiss, laughing breathlessly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please, just take me," he breathed out when the other's fingers slowed down and left. He whined very quietly at the sudden empty feeling, but felt excitement build in him when he saw the other grab the lube again and cover their manhood with the extra slick silicone lube. He blushed and looked his husband in the eye, wiggling his hips closer eagerly when the other started to line themself up. He felt Viktor start rubbing up against him a little bit, and he shivered, gasping loudly when they finally pushed in the tip of it. The dark haired man arched his back a little bit and held the sheets in a death grip, looking up at him with a timid smile. Yuuri knew it must be taking all of their energy not to start moving already, by the look of concentration on their face, so he tried his best to determine when the pain wouldn't be so bad anymore. After a few more seconds, he nodded slowly, giving his hips a small wiggle against Viktor's.

The older man took that as permission and pushed in even further, burying himself deep inside the other with a shaky breath. He was trying really hard not to start moving hard and fast the way he wanted to, at the man's tight and hot sensation, but he was being rather considerate. He knew it wasn't extremely painful for the other, because he knew what it looked like when they were in pain, but he still wanted to be gentle. Viktor moved with slow, shallow thrusts, placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's head to support his weight. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, looking down at them with the sweetest smile he could manage, given the situation, and felt Yuuri tighten a little bit at the praise, but not showing any signs of pain yet. He moved a little bit faster and pushed himself deeper in, panting quietly as he leaned down, kissing some of the hickies he'd left a little while ago before he kneeled, holding onto his husband's hips tightly.

The Japanese man was absolutely certain the grip Viktor had on him would bruise, and leave finger shaped marks for quite a while, but he couldn't care less. All that mattered at that moment was Viktor, and he was happily lost in the moment, quiet gasps and moans escaping him. "Oh gosh," he breathed out, pulling the other down into a kiss and holding on tightly, clawing at his back as the movements quickened.

Viktor removed one hand from his hips and used it to support himself, bent over the other, kissing him passionately. He didn't even realize the pace was pretty fast until loud moans were filling the air and the bed was creaking very quietly under their weight. The white haired man didn't care, though. He simply carried on and readjusted himself to hit inside the other at a different angle.

Yuuri felt the change in angles and almost shrieked when the other slammed right into his prostate. The other kept hitting into it, and he was seeing stars it felt so good. The young man closed his eyes, forgetting to even kiss back at the sheer pleasure of the situation as he writhed and squirmed underneath Viktor, moving his hips with theirs. He panted, avoiding eye contact when the kiss broke, but still held on, shaking his head a little bit. "Nnghh... Can't hold on if you hit there," he muttered, shouting out when the pace seemed to get even faster. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the neighbors were gonna hate them, but he didn't care one but.

"Cum for me, then, Yuuri," he purred, groaning at the tight heat. Viktor went as hard and fast as he could, looking down at them as though they were the most important thing to ever exist: and to Viktor, they were. He shivered, reveling in the way Yuuri started mumbling his name and near loosing it all together as soon as they climaxed and tightened around him, yelling his name loudly. It only took the lighter haired man a few more thrusts before he came deep inside of his husband and fell next to him, accidentally pulling out in the process, but that didn't matter. He wasn't ready for another round yet anyway. He wrapped an arm around the other and clutched him tightly in a spooning position, pressing gentle kisses to the back of their neck.

He was still panting and shivering by the time he was pulled up against his husband, but he appreciated the gesture. Yuuri kept his eyes closed, lazily placing a hand on top of the on resting on his tummy with a smile. "You just rocked my world," he hummed, giggling after.

At that, Viktor laughed, rolling his eyes a little bit before closing them and snuggling up closer. He desperately tried to be in contact with every single part of Yuuri, not in a sexual way, but trying to lay stake to his clame. He leaned over and stole a small kiss from his husband and relaxed, smiling at nothing in particular as he stifled a yawn. Yuuri grinned and laughed, rolling over to bury his face against his husband's chest and yawn. He threaded their fingers together, drifting in and out of sleep. "Rest, my love," Viktor whispered, sighing happily when he felt them fully relax, the pattern of their breathing slowing to one of sleep. It didn't take much longer before he was asleep, too, after pulling the blankets over them in the rather frigid night. Both of them let out content sighs, and they slept soundly through the night tangled up with each other.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest visits the new Nikiforov "family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's kinda short.

Viktor woke first, the next morning, simply lying there, admiring his dark haired husband with a loving smile. He stayed relaxed as he took in their gentle features, memorizing every little detail of their face; the swoop of Yuuri's nose, the way his lips just barely parted, and long, swooping eyelashes that brushed his cheekbones when he blinked, paired with shaggy, but well maintained dark hair. A happy sigh escaped him at the small noises the other made whenever they repositioned, taking in the man he was so stricken by in the soft morning light. He took a picture of them together, Yuuri curled peacefully against his bare chest, and posted it on Instagram with the caption "Good morning! Honeymoon's off to a great start! Already a perfect life with my darling Yuuri." Almost immediately, notifications flooded his phone with likes and comments wishing them both well filled his screen and he smiled, holding his husband closer.

Yuuri stirred at the touches and opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Viktor with a soft giggle.  "Hey there, love," he whispered, snuggling in closer and pulling the blankets tighter around them both. The younger man leaned in and kissed him slowly, pulling back after a few seconds. 

"How do you feel, Yuuri? Are you alright?" He nuzzled the other's neck, pressing soft kisses to the dark love bites he'd left the night before. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you." Viktor laid on his back, grinning at the ceiling when Yuuri curled against his side and used his chest as a pillow.

"I feel absolutely amazing," he purred, taking one of Viktor's hands in his own. A happy sigh escaped Yuuri when he felt the other's free hand start playing in his hair, and he relaxed even more against them. "I don't think I've ever felt this good. I'm married to you, I'm a world record holder, we've had mind blowing sex, and it'll all only get better." He blushed, squeezing his husband's hand. "The sex will get better, I mean. It was amazing and perfect, but I wanna know exactly how to please you."

Viktor blushed this time, but smiled, rolling his eyes. "You're ridiculous, you know? There's no way you couldn't make me feel good," he hummed, shrugging a little bit, "I honestly don't care if nothing ever changes. I just wanna stay right here with you forever." he grinned as he rolled over, playfully wrestling with his husband.

What the two failed to notice while they were playing was the fact that the front door had just been unlocked and opened. They simply continued laughing, rolling a little bit and catching each other when they were about to fall off the bed. That was, until a familiar voice interrupted as its owner entered the room. 

"Ahh, there are the two lovebirds," Chris said with a bright smile, covering his mouth with one hand in mock shock when he saw the state the two were in.

Viktor and Yuuri nearly jumped out of their skins in surpise, soft shouts of confusion escaping them as they tried to process what exactly happened.

"Chris?! What are you doing here?" Viktor stood with a smile, pulling the Swiss man into a warm hug and entirely forgetting he was completely naked aside from a tie that had somehow found its way back on during the night and a pair of boxers.

Yuuri turned a bright shade of red, but stood as well. He grabbed whatever shirt he saw first on the floor and slipped it on, letting it drape over his shoulders. Aside from that, all he had on were his own boxers, and every little mark the other had left on him stood out clear as day on whatever wasn't covered by the shirt. The way it hung loosely over his slender frame told him it had to be Viktor's, and it made him feel a little bit proud to be able to wear their shirt like that. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" he quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, giving Chris a questioning look as Viktor moved over to hug him close from behind.

The blonde simply shrugged, laughing quietly. "I just came to congratulate you two!" He pulled his phone out and squealed quietly, taking pictures of the newlyweds with a ridiculous smile. "You two look  _so_ good. Can I post these? You especially look sexy, Yuuri," he purred, already opening Instagram even though he didn't have permission yet. Chris posted the photos before even waiting for an answer, resulting in a defeated sigh from the two men that were the subjects of them.

"I swear if my parent's ask me about these hickies because of those pictures..." Yuuri mumbled under his breath, clinging to his husband as though they could take away his embarrassment as he turned a bright shade of red.

The older man simply shrugged and smirked a little bit, pulling the dark haired man in for a kiss. "It doesn't matter if they do," he mumbled before pulling away and winking at Chris as he stroked Yuuri's cheek, "It'll just show how much I wanted you last night and how much you mean to me."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, smiling shyly. "It's still awkward though... wait... how did Chris get in here?"

"Oh! I have a key, silly!" He held up a key and twirled it around before placing it in his pocket again before motioning to a bag he'd left on the desk for them. "I figured this would be your first stop and that you guys wouldn't want to bother really doing much today of all days except for each other... so I brought my gift over here and some breakfast. Congratulations you two!" Chris pulled them both into a tight hug before turning with a quiet laugh. "I'll leave you guys to it! Don't strain yourselves too much, though. I've gotta go before my coach notices I've run off. Bye!" And with that, he left just as suddenly as he'd entered.

"That was really weird..." The dark haired man laughed quietly, moving over to the desk and picking up the bag with his head tilted.

Viktor quietly approached and hugged him tightly from behind, kissing the back of their neck softly. "It was, but it was very nice... we'll have to thank him for this properly. Right now, let's not worry about it...." he ran a hand down the other's side before letting it snake onto the bottom of their tummy and pulling them closer against himself.

Yuuri's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, shivering at the sensations of Viktor's soft shirt on him and their slow, sensual touches. He placed his hand on top of theirs, sighing happily when the other hand moved to gently hold his waist. "I don't think we're gonna end up having breakfast until much, much later," he mumbled, tilting his head for his husband when their kisses started trailing to the side of his neck. He took his glasses off and placed them on the desk, leaning back against the other with a satisfied hum.

"Ahh, but I'm hungry," he whined playfully, grinning against the other's soft skin. "What did he bring, anyway?" The platinum haired man left a few small love bites along the back of the other's neck and shoulders, softly kissing each one after as if soothing the bruised skin.

"I'm not sure." He reached forward enough to peek in the bag, taking out the box wrapped neatly in silver paper and setting it to the side for a later occasion and laughing quietly when he saw the food items that were in the bag. "It looks like we've got strawberries, whipped cream, solid chocolate, chocolate syrup, and I'm pretty sure this is marshmallow creme." Yuuri blushed when he saw the note at the bottom of the bag, holding it up for Viktor to see too. "Wow... This is... Interesting..."

The note read, "Dear Viktor and Yuuri, Enjoy your breakfast. Hopefully it'll be as eventful as it looks like last night was! I think you get the point of all this. You probably didn't really wanna stop playing around just to have actual breakfast. Call me later! Lots of love, Chris ♥ P.S. I hope you're enjoying the new last name, Yuuri!"

Viktor simply chuckled, hugging the other even closer. "So, Yuuri, are you enjoying your new last name?" He leaned forward and turned enough to kiss their cheek, lazily trailing his hands down their sides. His palms glided over the fabric that had been on himself the night before, fingertips tracing long, smooth lines down Yuuri's torso.

" _Ah..._ I'm absolutely loving it," the dark haired man whispered, pressing his back as close to the other's chest as possible. Yuuri closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that came from the other. He placed a hand on top of the one that came to rest on the bottom of his tummy yet again, a happy sigh escaping him. "Gosh, I love you so much, Viktor... Forever and always..."

"I'll love you that long and a day more," he whispered, turning them around to steal a kiss. Viktor cradled his husband gently, resting his forehead on theirs and wrapping his arms securely around their waist. He felt Yuuri press up against his chest, one arm wrapped snuggly around him and the other pressing a flat palm over the older man's heart.

 The small man stayed relaxed when the other picked him up and moved him to the bed, lazily trailing touches and longing gazes along the expanse of the other's body. "This has been the absolute best day of my entire life, Vik," he hummed, squeezing his husband's hand, "I never ever thought I'd run away in the middle of the night to get married to Viktor Nikiforov of all people, because you were so far out of my reach... But now you're here... And what was a dream is real, now..."

Viktor chuckled, lying down and pulling the other with him for snuggles. "I never thought I'd get married in general. I thought I'd always be too busy for any kind of love, or life, so I didn't even bother trying to sleep with anybody or get attached. But you, Yuuri," he paused, grinning as he stole a kiss, "you managed to wriggle your way into my heart so easy..."

"You're so sappy," Yuuri teased, rolling him over and restarting their playful wrestling. He very gently pinned them down, grinning when he was easily flipped onto his back. "You've always been in my heart."

"Ack! Yuuuriii I'm soooo sleepy," he protested, firmly and gently holding the other down and settling in with a smile. Viktor eventually laid down and relaxed, but stayed snuggled up tightly against his husband. "We can wrestle after a nap..."

The dark haired man rolled his eyes but nodded and smiled, realizing that he, too, was exhausted. Yuuri stole a slow kiss and intertwined their legs, holding on lazily and reaching out only long enough to grab the controls of the blackout curtains, blocking all light from view before he snuggled back in. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Viktor muttered, but Yuuri was asleep already. The platinum haired man laughed softly and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 


	6. Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri take a bath on their wedding morning.  
> Just... Kind of a filler chapter, but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated in a little while... I've not felt so hot, lately.

Viktor yawned and opened his eyes slowly as he woke up, stretching as best he could without disturbing the man using his chest and arm as a pillow. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of their head and smiled warmly, taking in their beautifully exhausted appearance.

With a grin he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, opening Instagram and snapping a selfie of both of them snuggled up in bed. He simply wrote "Good morning. #NewlyWeds #LuckiestManAlive #YuuriKatsuki #Husband" before posting it, and almost immediately likes and comments started flooding in. Viktor couldn't help but giggle as he read some.

* * *

 

♥182

V-Nikiforov Good morning. #NewlyWeds #LuckiestManAlive #YuuriKatsuki #Husband

Katsudamn such a perfect couple!

Yuri-Plisetsky GROSS #ICanNeverUnseeThis #ScarredForLife

V-Nikiforov @Yuri-Plisetsky you're just jealous!

Catsudon @V-Nikiforov @Yuri-Plisetsky aren't we all jealous

V-Nikiforov @Catsudon @Yuri-Plisetsky definitely. ;)

Phichit+Chu wish I could've been there for the ceremony! Such a beautiful couple...

View all 60 comments

* * *

 Yuuri eventually woke up from all the notifications buzzing Viktor's phone away, a soft groan escaping him as he covered his ears. "Viiiityyaaaaa... Nngghh... It's too much," he grumbled, keeping his eyes shut tight as he snuggled even closer.

He chuckled, kissing the top of Yuuri's head softly with a warm smile. "Oh, Yuuri... Come here," he said with a sleepy sigh, tossing his phone onto the nearby cushioned chair as he pulled his husband fully on top of himself. "Hmm... How about a nice warm bath? The bathroom happens to have a nice big jetted tub. And it never gets cold because you can heat the actual tub. How does that sound?" Viktor grinned, pressing soft kisses all over his face.

"Okay... As long as you'll get in the tub with me," he muttered, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Yuuri was picked up in Viktor's arms bridal style in less than a minute, fully relaxing and smiling in Viktor's arms with a small giggle. He kicked his legs a little bit, sighing happily. The smaller man giggled and kissed his husband's cheek, giggling when the water was turned on and his boxers were pulled off. He was set in the tub and the water was already running warm. In less than ten seconds Viktor had joined him in the tub.

"It's nice, yes?" Viktor grinned, kissing them with a bright smile as he settled in. "You are absolutely beautiful like this."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, running his hands down their chest. "I love it. It feels so good, especially after last night..." He turned bright red and looked away with a soft laugh, holding their hand tightly.

The older man nodded, leaning over and grabbing bubble bath, pouring a generous amount of it under the faucet. The tub began filling with warm bubbly water immediately and he grinned,  watching it with amusement. "You're so precious. I love you, and I'm so happy to be your husband..."

"Hold me," he hummed, giggling softly and climbing onto his husband's lap. The dark haired man sighed happily and relaxed, raising an eyebrow when Viktor had suddenly materialized two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, presumably from under the nearby cabinet. Yuuri would probably never understand how he didn't notice Viktor reach for them, but he didn't mind. A bath with his new husband and wine? There was nothing that could easily spoil this moment. "Wine? Viktor, you're spoiling me."

"Only the best for my darling husband," Viktor purred, kissing the top of his head and pouring two generous glasses of wine. He smiled as he settled into the warm, bubbly water with Yuuri on his lap, taking a small sip from his glass. "I know this is your favorite wine anyway. It's my favorite, too. It makes me think of you."

Yuuri grinned and laughed, a small blush warming his face. "How did I get so lucky? I'll never know what I did to deserve you." He turned, careful not to spill his drink, and pressed kisses all over Viktor's face. "I love you so much. You're perfect," he whispered, taking a timid sip, "You Make me feel so special." 

Viktor smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to the other's lips with a soft happy sigh. "Because you are so special," he replied in a soft tone, resting his forehead against Yuuri's, "You're my favorite person ever, and you're the most special. You're my most treasured thing, Yuuri, I love you so much it hurts sometimes." A blush grew on his cheeks as he glanced away, embarrassed at how cheesy he was being. "Sweetheart... I would literally do anything for you... My husband, my treasure, my Yuuri... My heart aches for you..." He set both of their glasses down and wrapped his arms around them, closing his eyes as he breathed in their scent.

"Oh, Viktor," he muttered, burying his face in the crook of their neck, "I can't even express how happy that makes me! I feel like I could melt, or explode, or just... Just sit here dumbstruck by how overwhelming it is when I'm around you." Yuuri laughed, but it was barely audible over the soft sound of water. "I just keep falling so hopelessly in love with you... All of these feelings for you rush on me whenever I see you, or hear your voice, or smell you, or even just hear your name... My heart is so full of you..."

The older man hushed his husband gently, tipping their head up with two fingers, a soft touch, and a warm smile. "I feel the same," he managed to get out before he pressed his lips against Yuuri's, placing his hand very, very gently on their cheek. Viktor smiled, giggling softly as he wrapped his arms around them.

Yuuri wrapped his legs around their waist, humming softly as he kissed back. "Mmnn... Now let's get back to the real point of the honeymoon..." He deepened the kiss slowly, closing his eyes and settling in on his husband's lap.

Viktor chuckled, trailing a hand down to their entrance and smiling against their lips. "You are so sexy... Do I need to stretch you again?" He softly rubbed their hole with his index finger and slid it in slowly. He groaned softly in desire at the tight heat and exhaled slowly, looking into Yuuri's eyes with clear lust.

"No... No... Fuck me now," he mumbled, resting his forehead against Viktor's and returning the look. "I  _need_ you." Yuuri moved enough to get their fingers out of himself and line them up, blushing brightly. He lowered himself down slowly and moaned, panting softly.

"Y-Yuuri!" He gasped, placing his hands on their waist and guiding them up and down very slowly. Viktor nipped their bottom lip with a playful giggle. His hands roamed up and down their body, moving his hips to meet them with a small moan. "You're so tight..."

Yuuri panted and moaned loudly, looking in their eyes and stealing very light kisses. He moved his hips quickly, gasping for air and shivering at the cool air hitting his newly exposed, damp torso. The mix of sensation between hot and cold mixed with the feeling of Viktor holding him tightly and taking him like he was the most important thing on the world. "I love you... I love you..."

Viktor groaned, pushing their hips down on himself with force. He panted, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I know we barely started... But I'm so close," he breathed out.

He smiled shyly and moved himself as fast as possible. "Me too," Yuuri muttered, gasping and moaning when Viktor tensed up and came hard inside of him. The smaller man held on tighter and came a few seconds later. He still didn't stop riding them, though, winking and pulling them into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

_Tip... Tip... Tip... Tip..._

A soft noise filled the apartment, a small puddle of water gathering on the floor.

_Tip tap... Tap... Tip... Tip... Tip tap..._

The noise pressed on, mingled with quiet breaths and sighs of relaxation.

"I love you," Viktor whispered, stroking Yuuri's hair softly as he watched the water drip over the edge of the tub and gather on the floor. The soft taps of water mixed with his husband's tired, even breathing was very comforting.

Yuuri smiled, keeping his eyes closed with a happy sigh. "I love you too," he said softly. He listened to the taps and Viktor's heartbeat, melting into their touch. He whined softly when they moved to pull the plug and place a towel on the floor over the puddle.

He hummed very quietly, picking up his almost forgotten glass of wine and taking a small sip. "We should go to bed. Relax a little bit. Watch some TV. We can go out for lunch a little bit later." Viktor nodded, kissing the top of his husband's head as he stood. He grabbed another two towels and headed out of the bathroom with their wine glasses and bottle in the other hand as the water drained. Setting the wine down, he gently dried them both before he pulled a pair of boxers on Yuuri and lied them down. Viktor then pulled his own boxers on and lay down with them, hugging him tightly and closing his eyes.

_Tap... Tap..._

The soft noise continued, pittering onto the towel slowly, and the couple drifted off, listening to the comforting sound.


	7. Everything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri spend a lazy morning on their honeymoon, and get a call from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry this fic hasn't been getting the attention it deserves...  
> I got some terrible news, and I'm just writing this because I need to get my mind off of life for a little bit, pretend this was just a dream...

Viktor smiled and looked at his husband, curled up in a peaceful position on the couch with a content smile gracing his features. Everything about the man in front of him was perfect in his eyes. He carefully placed the dishes he'd just washed from their impromptu breakfast in the cabinet before padding over to snuggle up against them with a happy sigh. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Yuuri," he whispered in their ear, hugging them tight against himself.

"Vitya," the smaller man mumbled, his eyes fluttering open tiredly even though he smiled, "I know it isn't fair to you, you're so far out of my league, but you're still a good person." Yuuri laughed, kissing the tip of his nose with a quiet yawn.

"That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed with a smile, scrunching his nose slightly at the kiss the way a puppy might. "I mean... In my eyes you're beyond perfection. I want you to always have everything your heart desires, I want to give you everything- I want you to have the universe at you're fingertips." Viktor kissed all over their face with feather light pressure, keeping them pulled very close.

Yuuri blushed and rolled over, causing Viktor's undone shirt to hang off of himself in a loose messy fashion and his boxers to pull slightly tighter, adding to his messy appearance as he made eye contact. "My love," he whispered, placing his hands on their bare chest gently with a timid smile, "I already have the universe at my fingertips. You're my everything." The younger man laughed, hugging them tightly. "You're the one that doesn't have it all."

The platinum haired man teared up with a grin, pulling them on top of his lap with a happy sigh. "How about we go somewhere else, hit the next stop on our honeymoon before the press gets here... I'll make it worth your while," He purred in their ear, running his hands down their sides and eliciting a shiver and soft whimper from the other. "I  _promise,_ Yuuri."

" _Please,_ Viktor," he mumbled, resting his forehead against theirs with a bright blush, "before we go you said you had something to show me here?" Yuuri smiled, rubbing his chest gently.

"I do. I already have. It's this. The apartment," the larger man muttered with a timid smile, kissing all over his face, "I had your name legally added to the deed... I hope you don't mind." He softly kissed the side of his husband's neck and the marks he'd left there the night before, hugging him even tighter against himself. "I love you."

Yuuri grinned, tilting his head and taking deep, pleasured breaths. "Oh my love... I don't care at all! That's so sweet," he mumbled, pushing himself up fully against the older man. The smaller man laughed breathlessly as Viktor's undone shirt hung loosely off his own shoulders. "I love you," Yuuri whispered, blushing brightly as their bare chests rubbed up against each other.

Viktor smiled and ran his hands down their sides. "Oh Yuuri... You wanna go again, huh? Is that what you want?" He pushed them down on the couch with a triumphant laugh, pinning him down effectively. "Is that it?" he kissed all over their neck and chest, moving his hands down lower to tickle them. "Huh? Huh? You want  _it_ again?"

"Viktor!" He squealed, squirming with laughter under them. " _Yes, Viktor!_ I want  _it!_ " The smaller man laughed even harder and moaned in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh yeah! You _really_  got me, _stud_." Yuuri grinned and looked up at him with a bright blush and tried to hold back a giggle. Less than a few seconds later there was a loud knock on the wall from one of the neighbors Viktor had complained about more than enough. Clearly Yuuri's moan was too loud for their liking.

"And what is  _it,_ Yuuri?" Viktor busted up laughing at the same time as Yuuri did after the knock on the wall, running his hands all over their chest and sides as he pushed off the shirt the other had commandeered after their bath a few hours earlier. Wordlessly they agreed to be even louder, just to bother the neighbor that had always been much more than annoying through the years.

The younger man sat up, pushing Viktor up with him. He guided them back against the wall, gasping when the position was flipped and he was slammed against the wall. As soon as Yuuri looked back up, the look on Viktor's face was purely carnal. He practically came just at the sight of the other looking at him that way, panting softly in excitement. "You. I want  _you..._ " He whined quietly in desire, biting his bottom lip with a soft gasp at Viktor's  touches.

The platinum haired man raised an eyebrow, smirking through a completely lust clouded expression. "Good, because you're getting me now. I can't stop, not now..." He mumbled and pressed his lips against theirs, pinning their wrists to the wall near their head with another thud. Viktor pushed his tongue into their mouth and shuddered, involuntarily gripping their wrists tighter.

Yuuri moaned softly against his lips, pushing back into the kiss with a small gasp. He shivered, biting the other's bottom lip softly. "Oh please, please," he muttered, "let's bother the neighbors today..." He was pushed back against the wall again, another small thud echoing through the walls.The smaller man panted with a bright blush, gasping for air every small break there was in the kiss. When he regained control of his hands he tangled his fingers in Viktor's hair and moaned, kissing back with equal passion and desire.

"Good boy," he purred into the messy kiss, laughing breathlessly when a small trickle of saliva found its way to his bottom lip. Viktor broke the kiss and panted, looking into his eyes with obvious desire. "I want you... I want the neighbors to hate us even more." He pushed his shirt all the way off his husband, biting down on the crook of their neck and collarbones.

Yuuri whimpered in pleasure and closed his eyes tightly, hugging him really close. He moaned at the bite, a bright blush coloring his face. "Please," he murmured, laughing at the loud groan they heard from the other side of the wall. "Stop teasing me."

Viktor raised an eyebrow and rubbed his sides, tilting his head slightly. "Are you sure you can take it? I mean... I do have a packet of lube in the pocket of these pajama pants, but are you sure you're ready to?" His expression changed from pure desire to one of love and concern in the blink of an eye, kissing all over his husbands face. "I don't wanna hurt you, you're my only Yuuri. I won't ever get another one, I don't want you to break." He pouted like a child and hugged them tightly, closing his eyes.

"Viktor, Viktor, I'm alright. I promise." He smiled and closed his eyes, running his hands down their back. Yuuri hummed quietly, feeling his arousal go down slightly and Viktor's go down significantly. "Let's just snuggle, alright? I'm a little sore and even I'm having a hard time keeping up with all the physical contact right now... I'm way too sensitive, and I know you are too."

The older man nodded and scooped Yuuri up bridal style after pulling the button down shirt back onto them, smiling brightly. "I'm glad to hear you be so honest. I want you, but I'm exhausted too, love." A sheepish giggle escaped him and he looked away, pulling out the "extendable bed" from under the couch after setting Yuuri down on the love seat nearby. In all honesty, the "pullout bed" was more of another row of cushions and definitely not a mattress in any way at all, but it was as soft and plush as the rest of the couch. He picked his giggling husband up again and curled up on the now larger couch with them. "You can tell me anything, okay? I wanna be your everything."

The dark haired man sighed happily and nodded, wiggling backwards to get closer. "Mmmn, you're already my everything. You're too precious, you know that? You have no clue how much I love you." Yuuri watched as Viktor opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the ringing of his own phone. He groaned and picked it up, answering it with a slight pout and putting it on speakerphone. "Hello, Phichit. It's really early, why are you calling?"

"Yuuri... It's ten in the morning, it isn't early anymore," Phichit said with a laugh. It was fairly obvious he was grinning like an idiot, even though nobody could actually see him. "Skype me, please? I wanna talk to you, and I don't like holding a phone up."

"Please, you hold your phone up more than anybody I've ever known. How many selfies did you take this morning?" Yuuri rolled over and sighed, reaching down and grabbing his laptop from his bag and opening it up on the couch, staying laying down on his tummy next to Viktor as he signed on to skype. "I'm hanging up now so you can video chat with me on Skype. Got it?" He ended the call and sighed, pouting as he stole a small kiss.

"Aw, Yuuri... It's not all bad is it?" Viktor smiled brightly and rolled onto his own tummy too, looking at the screen as he awaited the call.

The young man rolled his eyes, sighing quietly. "How obvious is it that you totally rocked my world last night and this morning?"

"Very. And it suits you well." The older man laughed, moving in to whisper in his ear, "you look well fucked. I like it."

Yuuri turned a bright shade of red and tried to say something, but the notification of an incoming Skype call drew him away from their conversation. He answered reluctantly, trying to hide the very obvious love bites on his neck and shoulders, but ultimately failing miserably.

Phichit gasped when the video feed connected and a bright smile lit up his features. "Yuuri! Look at you!" He laughed, but a blush colored his cheeks at the way his friend looked.

At that, Viktor flashed a thinly veiled smirk at the webcam and stroked Yuuri's back with a nod. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Very," the young man on the other side of the call answered, raising an eyebrow as he took in both of their very messy appearances. "I hope I've not interrupted anything."

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't interrupt anything but snuggle time," Yuuri interrupted, shivering at the touches and shooting Viktor a pleading look. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Phichit nodded and let his expression get serious as Yuuri and Viktor looked at the screen curiously. "I wanted to know how the sex was."

Yuuri gasped and turned a bright shade of red as Phichit and Viktor busted up laughing, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. "I need to get a new husband and new friends." The empty threat just seemed to make the two of them laugh harder, and soon even Yuuri was giggling.

"For your information, Phichit," Viktor purred, burying his face in Yuuri's hair to breathe in their scent for a second before pulling away to speak again, "The sex is better than anything you could ever imagine. Your friend here definitely has some kind of a wild streak in him."

Phichit watched as Yuuri elbowed Viktor very gently and smiled fondly at the two of them stealing small kisses. "I'm really happy for you two. I just wanted to check in and say congrats, alright? If you two want a quiet honeymoon, you better get going fast out of Russia. The press has some suspicions that you two might be here in the apartment."

Viktor and Yuuri nodded, and the three made their goodbyes after a short conversation. After Yuuri had turned his laptop off and placed it back in his bag, Viktor rolled right on top of him and laughed. "You're so easily riled, Yuuri."

"Hmm?" The smaller man laughed, leaning up to kiss him softly. "You can tell me all about that later. I think we better start thinking of where we're gonna hit next, before the press gets here." 


	8. Icy Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri's second destination in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Between school and expectations at home as well as emotional circumstances and family emergencies, I haven't had enough time to do much of anything but sit and stress while doing homework. I do hope I can get back into the habit of regular updating, because anybody that actually bothers to read this stuff is really special in my mind. Thank you, for staying around this long.

"Vik, where are we going?" Yuuri laughed while Viktor walked him down the street with one hand over their eyes, holding them protectively from behind and guiding him through the light foot traffic of St. Petersburg.

The light haired man simply grinned and placed a soft kiss on their cheek, leading them into a warm building. "Somewhere fun... Like the place where we learned all about each other, where I finally understood what you'd tried to tell me when you spoke on your theme at that press conference." Viktor uncovered his husband's eyes and wrapped that arm around their midsection as well, cradling him from behind. "It's public hours here, but it's my home rink... I know you've always wanted to come here, anyway, and I wanted it to be with me..." He blushed faintly and nuzzled their neck, ignoring the attention they were already starting to gather.

A bright smile formed on the smaller man's face and he turned around to give his husband a tight hug. "This is perfect Viktor... Thank you for taking me here," he whispered, wincing at the flash of a few cameras that belonged to the phones of different fans. "But I don't have my skates, I'm not in the right clothes, I-"

"Relax," Viktor interrupted, hushing them with a very short and soft kiss, "I have that taken care of. It's okay, my love." He broke the hug and gave the small crowd a winning smile, keeping an arm wrapped tight around Yuuri's waist. The larger man guided him through the group of people and to the locker room in the back while he hummed softly, content with everything in the world. "Do you wanna see my locker?"

"Yes! I wanna see!" The dark haired young man nodded quickly, eagerly glancing around the locker room with a curious expression. "It's really nice in here, Vik. Is it really okay for me to be here?" Yuuri looked up at them, his heart skipping a beat when they stopped in what he assumed must have been Viktor's locker.

He nodded, giving them a soft kiss before reaching over and opening his locker. "Of course you can be back here, sweetheart. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. If they won't accept my husband, then they won't accept me either!" Viktor pouted playfully before laughing, shaking his head a little bit. "Okay... So I did have them put together some things for you and put them in my locker. I hope you don't mind."

Yuuri sighed happily, blushing when Viktor handed him a new training bag that had his name stitched on the side. "Why would I mind?" He took in the appearance of the bag and ran his fingers over the stitching with care, sitting on the bench with it on his lap. "I like the bag... 'Yuuri Nikiforov'... It makes me really happy." The younger man hugged him close as best as possible, ending up with his face buried against their tummy before they separated themselves.

"Open it, love," Viktor urged with a bright smile, nodding in encouragement, "I think you're gonna love what's inside it too." He kissed the top of their head and sat next to them on the bench as close as he possibly could, happy when he felt his husband lean against his side.

He opened the bag with slightly shaking fingers, looking at the contents with a dark blush. Inside was a jacket that was similar to one of Viktor's favorite jackets along with a simple pair of warm up pants and a light t-shirt along with a nice looking box. "Sweetheart... In the box," Yuuri started, trailing off as he took a deep breath. Excitement and apprehension washed over him and he looked up at them, taking the box out of the bag and placing that on his lap instead.

The older man laughed softly and kissed his cheek, giving their hand a soft squeeze. "In the box are your skates, Yuuri... I know a new pair is gonna hurt a little, but... If it makes you feel better I'm gonna be wearing a new pair too."

Yuuri opened the box and set the lid down next to them on the bench, gently pulling back the tissue paper found on the inside of boxes that stored shoes and skates and gasping when they were finally revealed. Inside was a pair of skates identical to the pair Viktor was known for wearing, his face flushing a dark shade of red. "Viktor! Oh my gosh!"

"Are... Are they okay?" Viktor asked sheepishly, looking away with a blush just as dark as Yuuri's.

"Yes! They're  _perfect_!" The younger man pulled him into a passionate kiss that was rather short lived, cut short by his urge to simply hold them as tight as physically possible and bury his face in the crook of their neck. "This is perfect," he mumbled, kissing all over their face, "I feel so happy I could cry."

The larger of the two smiled, sitting on the bench with the other in his arms. "Don't cry, my love... I didn't tell them specifics on what to put together, just that you'd need things to skate with. I like what they chose to put together... They said it was a wedding present." Viktor laughed and kissed all over their face, nodding a little bit before standing after they both had their skates with the guards on, having changed as well.

After they were ready, they headed out to the rink and immediately started gaining attention, everyone's eyes on them as they removed their blade guards and stepped onto the ice hand in hand. Viktor and Yuuri simply skated around the rink with bright smiles, waving to everyone as they passed by. The two urged everyone to keep skating, and eventually they did.

When things had gotten back to normal on the ice, Viktor started spinning and twirling a very happy Yuuri all across the surface of the ice where nobody was skating. They eventually parted long enough to zigzag with each other, each doing some jumps and spins before Yuuri twirled his way back into Viktor's arms, giggling when he was held from behind by his husband and guided along the ice that way. Nothing could make this moment in time any better for either of them.

Viktor leaned forward when they came to a slow stop, pulling the small man into a slow and gentle kiss before they were urged off the ice to make room for the zamboni. The newlyweds quickly made their way off the ice and back into the locker rooms, changing back before heading out and heading back to the apartment.

They gathered their belongings at the apartment and headed back out the door and to a cab they had called on their way over, packing up and heading straight to the airport with bright smiles. They didn't know for sure where they wanted to go next, but they were excited and sure they'd find somewhere when they got there.


End file.
